In cutting gears, e.g., by the hobbing process, it is desirable to maintain synchronism between the cutter and the workpiece. Typically the workpiece must be rotated a fraction of a turn for each full turn of the cutter. If for some reason the workpiece rotates more or less than the desired fraction, the cutter will strike it at the wrong location, producing an imperfectly cut gear.